Pages Of The Future
by KP
Summary: Sometimes the future is really like a book written with our paths set out for us, will Jack's take the good or bad road?. Sequel to 'What The Future Holds' please R&R Final Chapter now up.
1. Missing Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any characters in it MGM and such like do, I only borrow them to write stories so the only thing that belongs to me is this idea, the story title and any characters I create to help tell it.

A/N So I didn't stay away that long I know, but believe me if you liked 'what the future holds' this on is bigger (20 odd chapters in total I think) and better than that. So take a seat grab whatever you need to get though the last one Jaffa cakes, chocolate, tissues etc. But most importantly please enjoy and send feedback if it's worth it

If you haven't already go check out the above title under Yami Trekkie that's where this all starts and to follow this sequel I recommend reading it first.

"Sir, can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked

He slowly opened his eyes to find Dr Frasier standing over him "Doc" 

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked flashing her pen light into his eyes

"Jack O'Neill" he responded

"It's good to have you back with us" she said

"What happened?" he asked

"We're not sure Sir, you travelled though the gate on a mission with SG-1 about five months ago. You were reported missing in action after you disappeared while on a routine visit to check on the people of Kwalana. Then six weeks ago you returned to the base shortly before falling into what I can only describe as a deep state of sleep" she said

"Where's Connor?" he asked

"Connor" she replied a little puzzled 

"My son, little guy, three months old, ya know" he replied

"You don't have a son Sir" she replied

"Sure I do, his name is Jake Connor O'Neill, Sam is his mother she died, you know that Doc, you were there when she died"

"She's not dead Sir" she replied 

"I was there myself, I told you to pull the plug if Jacob agreed" he said

"OK, Sir I think we need to run a few tests just to check a few things out" she replied

"I'm fine just let me out of here" he said impatiently

"Let me be the judge of that Colonel" she ordered

"Shouldn't Teal'c and Jonas be in here to having all these tests too?" he asked hoping that she'd say yes, he never liked spending that much time in the infirmary while everyone else got to do anything but be there "I mean they were on the mission with me to weren't they, why don't you check them out?" he asked

"Teal'c and Jonas returned from the mission safely after yourself and Major Carter's disappearance there was no reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary. I ran routine checks on them they are fine, Major Carter on the other hand I'm not so sure about" she said getting interrupted by her increasingly inpatient patient

"Carter isn't here Doc why insist she is?" he asked raising his voice to her slightly

"I keep on insisting she takes it easy, but she is still working in her lab...I think I might.... Sir" before she had chance to finish her patient had jumped out of bed and was heading out the door.


	2. Reality Check

He cautiously approached the room he so often visited, where he'd always find her tinkering with some gadget or other, the door was open slightly, he pushed it open slightly to get a better view inside. To his surprise the figure dressed in a white coat that sat on a near by stool operating some computer equipment was one that he thought he'd never see again.

"Sam" he said a little shocked

"Hey Sir glad to see you up and about" she replied

"Dr Frasier, just told me, I had to see if it was true or not" he said

"It's true" she said looking over at him till her vision was totally locked onto his face "I'm sorry Sir" she continued her face full of a variety of emotions

"Why be sorry this is a good thing" he said

"Is it?" she asked

"Sure it is, I mean, I'm not sure how or why yet, right now I don't care, all I know is there'll be one little man who will be happy to see you, apart from me that is" he said

"And who's that Sir" she asked

"Connor our son, and what's with all this Sir business, we sorted it out months ago, I'm retired Sam you can call me Jack" she said

"Connor" she said giving him that puzzled look he'd just got from doctor Frasier

"Yeah please tell me you remember" he said

"Sir, your not retired"

"I retired Sam, we have a son Jake Connor O'Neill, he's three months old" he replied

"That's impossible Sir" she said 

"Oh for cryin' out load, is it? and please call me Jack, if you say Sir once more to me today while in this room I'm leaving I've had about as much as I can take today already" he said

The room fell silent Sam turned her attention back to her work and Jack just figured if that's what she wants he'll leave her to it, he was about to leave the room when there was a,"Jack, wait" coming from behind him.

"Sam" he replied as he turned around to see what appeared to be his second in command and close friend and more with tears rolling down her face

He closed the door behind him and began to look for a box of tissues "hey what's up?" he asked

"It's nothing" she replied

"Don't give me that, I know you, this isn't the Sam Carter I know, now are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do you want me to make it an order" he said grabbing some tissues and pulling a stool up next to her

He handed her the tissues "thanks" she said drying her eyes a little

"So what can I do to get my Sam Carter back then?" he asked trying to get a little smile from her

"I'm not sure you can" she answered

"Oh, it's not that bad I'm sure whatever it is I'll try and help" he replied

She laughed at what had just been said slightly "it's not that simple" she replied before turning away from him

"Try me" he said placing his hand on her shoulder 

"I'm off the team Sir" she said

"Come again, since when? why?" he asked he always thought he would be the one to be kicked off the team. Not Carter she played everything by the rulebook followed orders, you name it she did what was needed and much more "I'll go straighten this out with Hammond you are needed on sg-1" he said

"I've been off the team ever since we got me back through the gate"

"Why?" he asked

"You know Sir, Dr Frasier told you" she replied

"You were here yes, she told me"

"I thought she'd told you and that's why you were here" she replied

"Told me what Carter?" he asked in concern

She started to mess with some gadget lying around next to the computer, he could tell something was bugging her by the way she wasn't even interested in the object she was fussing with she almost seemed miles away.


	3. Complications

"Sam" he said softly

She never spoke for a good five minutes, Jack felt that the situation needed him not to push her to tell him what was wrong, if she wanted to tell him she would when she was ready.

"I'm pregnant Sir" she finally said

"What.... how? I mean" receiving a 'like you really want me to explain it' look from her, this isn't right something's wrong you know that Jack but do yourself a favour say something to reassure her, god she looks like she's gonna freak out or something "OK" he answered a little uncomfortable. "I'll make sure you get reassigned to SG-1 just as soon as and you know assuming you want to that is, when your ready" he continued

"Sir" she said

"When's the big day?" he asked

"Oh, Dr Frasier, says it'll be in about four to five months" she replied

"That's good then" Jack answered

"I guess" she said

"Your not happy about it" Jack asked judging by the sound of her voice he could tell something was up

"No, I mean yes, I don't know to be honest" she replied

"Who's the father?" he asked

"I wish I knew Sir" she answered

"You don't know?" he asked

"No, its more like I don't or can't remember, I never, you know" she replied

"Oh OK...is that possible I mean the not remembering part?" he asked

"Dr Frasier said it's possible that whatever happened to us when we were missing, we could have been in contact with some sort of chemical or technology that is unknown to Earth that some how causes selective amnesia of some kind" she replied

"Is it Human?" he asked for the pure fact that they had been apparently missing on some other world probably so it was at least possible

"We're not sure, but as far as Dr Frasier can tell yeah" she replied

"So, no little E.T's running around the base then?" he asked

"No, Sir" she said visualising the idea of what he had just said it finally brought a smile back to her face

"Of course in any situation, he, she or it, is a Carter, so you know everything will work out just fine" he said

"If you say so" she replied

He got down from the stool he sat on and walked in front of her "hey come here" he said holding his arms out for her

"Sir" she said

"Jack remember I'm here as a friend, not as your CO, now are you" he had his answer before he even finished his question she stood before him "I don't even know, if I can do this" she replied

"Yes you can" he said reassuringly placing his arms gently around her waist and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder

"How can you say that? she asked

"Because it's true" he said

"No it's not" she replied

"Hey" he said lifting her chin slightly till he could see her face, her eyes were filled with tears again "have I ever lied to you before?" he asked handing her another tissue

"No" she replied

"I mean come on, you've handled a lot worse then this, you can do this believe me, Teal'c and I are always here Jonas too"

"Daniel, don't forget"

"Yeah Daniel too, you know that, whatever you need, just ask" he replied "you'll be just fine" he continued as he noticed the door to the room open slowly to reveal Jacob Carter standing in the doorway. He nodded slightly to acknowledge his presence in the room "you've got a visitor" he said

She dried her eyes some more before turning to face her visitor "Dad, when did you get here?" she asked a little shocked to see him

"Just, I came as soon as I could, I had to make sure your OK" he said

"Well I'm fine under the circumstances" she replied

"Yeah, I know Dr Frasier court me on the way here" he said

"Listen guys I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you want to talk" Jack said

"You done have to go Sir" Sam replied

"Your Dad is much better to talk to than me Carter, I'll drop by later OK" he said

"Alright" she replied

"You just relax, and don't worry so much, bump looks great on ya" he said before quickly exciting the room before anyone else had the chance to speak to him.

A/N You didn't really think I'd leave things with Sam the way they were in the beginning did you?


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: The song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence doesn't belong to me I just borrowed it for this.

Jack reached the surface as quickly as he could, it had to be a joke, a sick twisted practical joke. She wasn't meant to be here not now, not ever again and yet here she was as plain as day, every detail the way he remembered, except one.

Things would be back to normal when he got home and Connor was sleeping, maybe this was the dream he thought.

Getting into his truck, he turned the radio on, if only to try and stop the millions of what if's, how and why questions floating in his head. 

He arrived outside her house, it was hers and he knew it but something in his gut told him that there was something not right like back at the base. He observed the surroundings for a few minutes before making a silent wish that everything would be how he knew it and stepped out of the truck.

He let himself in finding the spare key after it appeared no one was at home, quietly closing the door behind him he searched the house fully looking for things familiar to him baby clothes, toys and everything he remembered, but instead found nothing his room hadn't even been decorated.

"Jokes over" he said to himself as he finished searching the house that apparently his son no longer stayed at as he locked up again before starting his task of questioning the neighbours.

An hour later he returned to the truck, questions still unanswered and more questions confusing the hell out of him, but right then and there as he turned the engine on he felt and knew he'd lost something he wasn't going to get back.

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

As the music played from the still playing radio he wanted to turn it off, but found himself lost in thought as it did.

__

You used to captivate me 

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Did he belong here?...was this right?.... was this some twisted game an alien or two he'd pissed off over the years decided to play as payback or something? the questions just kept flooding his mind over and over again.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

He need to get away from this, from all he knew or at least thought he knew to think so with that as his only rational attempt at thinking he pulled away not caring where he was going.


	5. Broken

Disclaimer: The song 'What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted' doesn't belong to me I just borrowed it for this.

"Jack what are you doing" he asked

"Why Jacob what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked mumbling he's words a little

"It looks like your drunk, now get down from there" he replied

"Why?" he asked sitting down with his legs over the edge of the stage as music started to play in the background

"Jack" he replied

"Hey folks I'm gonna sing a little number here, it basically tops off the week I'm having" he announced to the crowded room

He started to sing

__

As I walk the land of broken dreams

I have visions of many things

But happiness is just an illusion

Filled with sadness and confusion

What becomes of the broken hearted

Who had love that's now departed

I know I've got to find 

Some kind of peace of mind 

maybe

"Get up here Jacob, join the fun" he said

He wasn't amused at the idea one bit

__

Fruits of love grow all around

But for me they come a tumbling down

Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger

I can't stand this pain much longer

I walk in shadows, searching for life

Home but alone, no comfort in sight

Hoping and praying for someone who cares

Always moving and going away

"Ya bet ya it is take it from me, going away is a big mistake" he said

__

What becomes of the broken hearted

Who had love that's now departed

I know I've got to find 

Some kind of peace of mind 

Help me please

"We all need that, I'm telling ya" Jack said

Jacob smiled, but not so much as to let Jack see that he found his comment a little funny, then thought to himself yeah Jack your right there we all need help to listen to you sing.

__

I'm searching though I don't succeed

For someone's love there's a growing need

All is lost there's now place for beginning 

All that's left is an unhappy ending

"There's never a happy ending" Jack said

__

Now what becomes of the broken hearted

Who had love that's now departed

I know I've got to find 

Some kind of peace of mind 

I'll be searching everyday

Just to find someone to care

I'll be looking everyday

I know I'm gonna find away

Nothing's gonna stop me now 

I'll find away some how

He let the rest of the song play out without singing to it, as it finished he spoke "I'll find a way Sam" before placing the microphone back on its stand and trying to get back to his feet again.After a little more persuasion Jacob managed to talk him into getting down off the stage, with his help of cause and sitting down to talk to him.

"What the hell is going on Jack?" he asked

"I'm having the time of my life, that's what's going on" he replied

"How much have you had? he ask

"Five, six, maybe more" Jack replied

"Come on I'll take you home to sleep it off" he said

"I'm not going home" he replied slurring his words again

"The base then" he said

"Not there either" he replied

"Well your not staying here" Jacob said

"Yes I am" Jack said

"No your not" Jacob replied

"I am" Jack said trying to order another beer

"What is wrong with you?" Jacob asked "I mean no one has seen you since you spoke to Sam four days ago, you haven't stepped foot on the base, you haven't returned any of Sam's calls" he continued

"Me, try everyone else" Jack replied

"What about them?" Jacob asked

"They don't remember any of it, or him, what happened, I'm the only one who remembers what it was like" he replied

"What, what was like?" he asked

"Dam it Jake, just leave it OK, I'm not doing this now, the whole talk to a shrink thing, doesn't do much for me so just back off" he said raising his voice angrily enough that it court the attention of people sat on near by tables. "I'm outta here, see ya around and have a nice life" he continued as he headed towards the door

"Jack wait, I'll come with you, your not in a fit state" he shouted but was not heard due to a sudden blast of music so he grabbed his jacket and proceeded to follow him outside


	6. Confession

Outside it was pouring down

"Go away Jacob" he shouted when he noticed the man closely following behind him

"What so I'm just supposed to leave you out here like this and just let you find your own way home?" he asked

"Pretty much yeah" Jack replied

"Or let you go do something really stupid" he said

"What's wrong with that? Jack asked

"Everything" he replied

"Why? it's my life" he replied

"Yes it is Jack and I thought you got passed all of this years ago, you have friends that need you, promises you made to them, you don't need to drink yourself stupid every night to deal with whatever is on your mind, talk to them" Jacob replied

Jack stopped and turned around "now that's a good one, talk" I can't talk to them, that's the whole point, their not my friends, I don't belong here" he said laughing

"Oh then where do you belong?

"With her, Sam and our son"

"Jack you know..."

"Yeah, yeah I know, we don't have a son apparently it's all in my head"

"You always talked to Teal'c, Daniel and Sam before I've seen you, so do me a favour go talk to one of them" he said

"I can't talk to her now" Jack replied

"Who Sam?" Jacob asked

Jack nodded

"Why, what's changed?" he asked

"Things never changed, just my head gotta a little screwed up again that's all, things are still the same, I'm her CO for crying out loud, all I remember, all that happened, it was real to me, and now I'm just supposed to go around as if everything's fine, as if it never happened and live this life my way, the way it was before" Jack replied

"Jack come on I'll get you home" Jacob insisted

"What's the matter Jacob am I making a scene?" Jack asked

"Not on my part you go ahead, I'm just here as a friend" Jacob said

"Hey Jacob, I've gotta news flash for you" he replied

"And what is that? Jacob asked

"I love your daughter, I'm in love with Sam" he shouted as loud as he could

"OK Jack, that's your choice now are you coming or do I have to drag you home?" he asked

"I'm not ready yet" Jack replied

"Have it your way" Jacob replied walking closer to him


	7. In Safe Hands

"Daniel give us half an hour at least I'll bring him with me, it can wait that long can't it?"

Jack awoke and found himself lying on the couch, it was morning and he couldn't remember getting home that night, but someone was in the house with him he knew that he just couldn't be bothered to concentrate on who it was his head hurt to much.

I better go, fine, we'll do that, check on Sam for me, bye Daniel"

"Jack" a voice said from the hall before Jacob Carter stood in the door way "I'll get you a coffee, you look like you need it" he continued

He returned shortly carrying a mug "here you go" 

"Thanks" Jack replied "what are you doing here?" he asked

"Keeping an eye on you after last night" Jacob replied

"Last night?" Jack asked unsure of the events that had accrued

"You're little singing episode" he replied

"Singing? I don't sing" Jack replied

"You did last night, amongst a few other things" Jacob said

"Like what?" he asked

"Sam" Jacob replied

Jack remembered slightly mentioning her name sometime during the night before but couldn't remember why. So to his defence in case he had said something offensive or anything like that because he truly didn't remember what was said he simply replied "if I did anything out of character, put it down to being asleep for so long the brain might be more mashed up than Dr Frasier thinks"

"It might be Jack" he replied although he didn't truly buy that one hundred percent

"How's Sam doing?" 

"Worried about you, other than that she and Alex are doing just fine"

"Alex" Jack replied curiously

"The baby, I think she's still scared of the whole situation and doesn't know how she's going to handle it. But I think somehow talking to you the other day has made her relax a little, she said calling it Alex was better than just calling it nothing at all so I'll go with that to"

"Jake she'll be just fine I'm sure"

"I hope so, I mean I'll get back as soon as I can, but you know I don't know how long I'll be needed on our new base" 

"You're not staying around?" Jack asked

"I wish I could, especially now, but the situation with the Tok'ra at the minute requires Selmac's attention, so I'm here for two more days" he replied

"Oh"

"Jack I need to know their in safe hands till I get back, none of this oh lets just go blow this up and think of the consequences later that is your usual and unique way of doing stuff, just be there if she needs anything OK"

"Why? I mean I've been asleep for so long months here apparently and what I remember in that time is..." he laughed " a dream so answer me this, how do I know this isn't the dream?

"This is real Jack trust me"

"Could have brainwashed me or something"

"Jack, did you trust the Jacob Carter you knew?"

"Yeah, sure, about the only guy with a snake, no offence I did"

"Then believe me I am who you knew"

"Prove it"

"What?"

"If you are the Jacob I knew, prove it, let me see which 'here' is real and which is fake.... that is of course unless you have this big secret to cover up"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Still have them Tok'ra lie detectors kicking about?"

"Yes"

"Use one"

"Fine, I'll do it myself, we can do it tomorrow good enough? right now we're wanted back on the base they've found something apparently we should see"

"OK"

"But do me something in return Jack"

"What?"

"Whatever it is you are dealing with I don't want Sam to be on the end of it right, even if she's part of the equation she doesn't need it now"

"Fine, whatever"

"Oh and please try and get her off base for a few hours all that work isn't good for Alex"

"Why Jake, you'll be the Grandfather of the smartest baby ever"

"I'm serious Jack"

"So was I" he paused for a minute and continued "look Jake, right now I don't know what the hell I'm doing ok, but I give you my word as a act of faith and trust in you Carter will be SG-1's next 'official' assignment that do ya?"

"Good enough"

"Good, now we have a briefing when?

George scheduled it for zero nine hundred hours, Daniel was just a little worried you'd go walk about again"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel"

"What about him?" Jacob asked

"Is he all glowing?"

"Not recently no, why?"

"Just asking" he put his mug down and stood up to leave the room "now I have a hangover to go take care of before we leave...Hammond gets way cranky in morning briefings ya know"


	8. P5X252

Jack sat in the briefing room with another cup of coffee, any minute they would come in and join him and he'd have to act as if everything was fine. The Daniel here was 'normal' and as for Sam well as he thought about it he was desperately trying to put everything he remembered to the back of his mind.

The door opened and Jack jumped to his feet as the General entered followed by Teal'c, Jonas, Daniel, Sam and Jacob Carter. The General took his seat at the top of the table with Jack on his right, Teal'c sat to his left, then Daniel, Jacob sat next to him. Sam moved slowly over to where Jack sat watching him to get his reaction to her, he gave none that she could see which wasn't a good sign but she sat next to him in any case as it was the only spare seat. Jonas sat in the one next to her.

"Welcome back Colonel O'Neill" the General spoke in a none to happy tone

"Sir" Jack piped up

"We'll discuss it later, right now we have other matters to deal with...Jonas" he said indicating to the younger man that he could address everyone

"As most of you are aware, yourself excluded Colonel, I recently visited P5X252 with SG-15 the planet was according to the MALP reading lifeless but showed high concentrations of Naquada in the soil"

"Get to the point" Jack said

"Colonel" General Hammond barked

"Sorry"

"Anyway, we collected samples of it, before returning to the base we found caves, which didn't show on the original data from the MALP"

"Caves interesting were they"

Sam glanced over at him mentally telling him to quit it

Jonas continued "we found ancient writings in them, which with Dr Jackson's help we have been able to translate the text as a form of Asguard language we'll have Thor check it for us but we are pretty sure that it is"

"What?" Jack said shock the most noticeable of anything shown on his face at that moment"

Daniel placed a few stone tablets on the table.

"As far as we can determine the text reads as this"

Jack tried to send messages to his brain not to listen, but it was no good.

"A child born of friends and enemies of the Goa'uld will hold the key to the survival of our race the child will be brought forth out of love, but will always know the darkness that was caused before it's time" Daniel said before he stopped to see Major Carter bolting out the briefing room as quick as she could.

Jack glared at Daniel 'nice move' before Jacob quickly got up to follow his daughter

"You could have gave some warning guys ya know about the text and all given Carter's condition" Jack said before standing and moving to stop Jacob "I'll go"

"Jack"

"You said it yourself Jake she relaxed a little after the last talk maybe I..."

"Fine, only remember"

"Yeah, yeah I know" he said as he exited the room in search of his Second in Command leaving the others to sit and discuss boring thing like that. Although considering the topic and his passed experience he should be interested, but honestly he found talking to 'her' in any form right or wrong Sam Carter and with any techno stuff she throw him a lot more interesting.


	9. Remember

"Carter" Jack said as he pushed the door to her lab open

"Be there in a minute Sir"

We're not going back in the briefing Carter trust me, you don't need it and I can't be bothered I'd rather be in here"

"Sir"

"For you to talk to Carter"

"Why? I mean you didn't seem bothered earlier"

"Oh I had stuff on my mind, but I'm all yours now so shoot"

"Daniel's visiting the people of Endora..."

"Ah no...stop"

"Sir"

"I meant talk to me about you Carter not this place you know what you do away from here and all that"

"What do you want to hear first Sir?"

"Oh I don't know.... maybe.... he paused for a minute to try and judge if she would openly talk about his subject matter or not " Alex"

As he said that one word her eyes shot to her slightly swollen stomach.

I, well I...."

"Carter relax, your Dad told me"

"I figured since I was going to have a few months of hell to go yet, if people had to ask how 'we' were you know they could at least call it something"

"Wait Carter why's it gonna be hell, kids are great and like I said before your not gonna be doing this alone"

"Do you believe what Daniel said?"

"About" 

"The writings found on P5X252"

"Carter, you know me and that stuff, no"

"But it's possible"

"What is?"

"Alex is the child it mentions"

"Ah...Sam...correct me if I'm wrong here but isn't this about time you find some scientific reason for what those two find"

"Don't need one Sir"

"Well find one for me"

"Sir"

"That kid is gonna grow up to be as smart as you and regardless of the wired circumstances for it been here are Alex is a normal kid"

"You don't understand Sir"

"Try me"

"I remember"

"What?"

"What happened on the last mission or some of it at least"

"I take it you didn't tell...."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't"

"Good enough"

"So" he said uncomfortably finding a seat and waited to see if she would discuss the topic further

"It's kind of a blur Sir"

"Take ya time"

"Whatever they did to me I know one thing you were there the whole time"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, and a lot of pain" her body shuddered slightly as she remembered

"Sam" he voice gentle saying it so she knew he was only there as her friend

"It's OK Sir, it wasn't for me, you took most of it though annoying the guards and trying to be the hero to get me home before...." she paused ..."before this" 

"Listen Sa"

"You did a good job too, you kept it up for at least a month that I remember, as soon as you found out what they were going to do with me...and....and I'm grateful for that Sir"

"Wasn't good...."

"You tried Sir"

"Really"

"And this is better than the option we'd be facing wherever we were anyway"

"Why?"

"They were going to.... after Alex was born"

She didn't say it but he knew what she meant so he quickly changed the subject

"Carter go home and rest, Hammonds given you an assignment with SG-1"

"Sir" she said questioningly

"It's a one off"

Her face lit up into that big smile of hers "I understand that Sir, when do we ship out"

He thought for a minute "nineteen hundred Major"

"Yes Sir"

"And Major this is top secret Hammonds put me in charge of giving the details as and when they arrive so any quires direct them to me"

Understood Sir"

"Oh one last thing, this trips gotta be outta standard uniform, something about the planets culture and traditions I don't know but we're required to wear smart but casual clothes I'll have someone pick you up at eighteen hundred from your place Major"

"Why?" she questioned

"They'll have all the information you require with them"

"But..."

"No buts Carter that's an order, now get outta here will ya"

She left not noticing the smug look on his face as he stood up to leave the room, closing the door behind him he thought you owe me one Jacob.


	10. Mission Plan

A/N this is all one chapter I just placed it in that many locations I figured the ********** things might help not confuse anyone. Enjoy.

"Jonas wait up" Jack said jogging slightly to catch up to him"

"Colonel"

"Where's Daniel

"I haven't seen him since he left the briefing this morning"

"Ah crap"

"Something the matter Colonel"

"Maybe, depends if I find him before hand"

"I'll tell him your looking for him"

"Do one better than that for me, stop him from telling Thor and the others about Carter"

"Why?"

"Cause they don't have to know"

"But"

"She doesn't need it now Jonas, you saw what happened in the briefing, if Major Carter wants to tell them I'm sure she will"

"OK"

"Good now walk with me, what I'm going to tell you goes no further than SG-1 and as far as Carter knows its a top secret mission"

Next stop Teal'c's room Jack thought to himself.

***********************************************************************************

Jack knocked at the door, opened it and poked his head round the door to find Teal'c doing his usually thing

"Sorry Teal'c"

"O'Neill how can I be of assistance"

Jack took that as a 'come in sit' gesture and did just that, followed by Jonas.

"I need your help with Carter"

"Is Major Carter unwell?"

"No, she's fine I think, we just need to cheer her up, show her she's still part of the team and all"

"I see" he said raising his eyebrow a little

Ten minutes later the group emerged from the room intent on finding Daniel"

***********************************************************************************

"Hey guys" Daniel spoke as he entered the infirmary

"Well its about time" Jack said sarcastically

"Where's Sam?" Daniel asked

"Major Carter is resting at home" Teal'c replied

"What? is she"

"Fine, she's fine" Jack piped in 

"The Colonel with our help is planning an assignment for Sam" Jonas said

"An assignment, is that a good idea"

"Daniel it is not only a good idea, but as a doctor and with Sam's current condition I not only approve it but insist on it, it will do her good to go off base for a few hours" Dr Frasier said as she entered the room

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"A word" he said moving him away from the others

"What's wrong"

"Nothing yet"

"Then why"

"Ground rules for you coming with on this one"

"Jack" Daniel said with a puzzled look

"One: No talking of today's little discussion in the briefing, no telling her any more you translated, no asking her anything that remotely ties to it ok"

"But"

"Two: and most important of all, "Thor and he's buddy's don't find out about Carter and Alex when you show the things to them got it"

"Sure"

"Good"

"And Jack"

"Yeah"

"What makes you think I'd have told Thor anyway?"

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders "your in Daniel" he said returning with him to where Jonas, Teal'c and Dr Frasier stood "guys fill him in" he said as he turned to exit the infirmary"

"Jack where are you going?" Daniel asked

"Forgot something" he shouted back "T seven hours to pick up"  
  
"Understood O'Neill"

***********************************************************************************

Jack approached Major Carter's lab, Siler had told him that Jacob Carter was last seen headed in that direction so it meant only one thing she was also going to be found there.

"Dad, I'll be fine"

"Sam"

"General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill wouldn't have authorised me to go if it was going to be that dangerous"

"Everything you do out there is dangerous"

"So is being here"

"You know what I mean"

"Dad I need to do this, it's my job and well as the Colonel would say, beats the hell outta paper work"

Jack was stood behind the slightly open door and couldn't help but want to laugh at that last comment, but he hid it with a cough and walked in.

"Carter, Jacob"

"Sir"

"Jack"

"Carter I thought I told you to leave already"

"I will after I finished here"

"Your pick up time is oh, six hours thirty five minutes away"

"I'm aware of that Sir"

Jack moved around the desk spotting some paper, he wrote something down as the conversation continued.

"Jack, what the hell are you thinking giving Sam the OK on this"

"Ah...we need her"

"Find someone else"

"Dad"

"Can't do that Sir"

"We need her or the mission is scrubbed"

"Really"

"General Hammond needs to see you Jacob" Jack said as he removed the note he just wrote from the pad

"Good I'll go straighten this out"

"It's important"

"So is this"

"Really important"

"I'll come with you Dad, could use the exercise"

"Carter thought you had work to do"

"I do"

"Then do it"

"Quicker you do that, quicker you go home, quicker all the fun of this mission begins and believe me your gonna love it where we are going"

"Sir"

"I better go see what George wants to see me for so I'll see you later" Jacob said as he hugged his daughter

Leaving Sam and Jack alone he spoke "be right back Carter" before heading off to catch Jacob up

"Jacob wait" he shouted

"I'm busy Jack"

"You need this" he replied handing him the note "read it"

Jacob unfolded the note and read it his eyes moving back and forth between Jack and the note as he did.

"This is the 'mission?' he asked

"Yeah" Jack replied shoving his hands in his pocket

"And she doesn't know"

"Nope"

"Jack she'll never agree"

"It's a mission Jake I'm meant to be her CO remember so she'll agree and besides I'm sticking to my end of our little deal"

Jacob grinned and walked off.

Come on what's so funny"

"Good luck Jack"


	11. Fallen From Graceland

Disclaimer: The song 'Fallen From Graceland' by Richie Sambora doesn't belong to me I just borrowed it.

A/N Ok folks got a little bad news regarding this fic and any sequels which may have followed it. As of 14th June 2003 thanks to my very sick floppy disk all of my work is no more (300 pages worth) but because I want people to read this and appreciate my work as a writer I've decided to rewrite all my work over the last 18 months.

So it means a lot of hard work from me to get it back to the high standard some of this is and combine this with real life stuff in a few weeks is gonna be tricky. So all I ask anyone who reads this is just leave me a note in the review section so I know you want more ok. 

I will try to update regularly as I have to the past but for now here's the latest instalment. Please enjoy and oh yeah to everyone that wanted more trust me this is very S/J filled chapter just a little tease of the 'ship' stuff I've got lined up when its written in a few months or so.

Anyway without putting you all to sleep here it is.

KP

***********************************************************************************

So there he stood at the 'mission' destination with not a gate in sight this time around, which part of him was grateful for since 'gate travel' at the best of times was severely overrated.

Carter and Daniel arrived there on schedule as was planned and he would have to had Daniel not called him and said he left something's back at the base which were for tonight and he needed someone to pick them up for him.

Jack entered the building carrying Daniel's two wrapped gifts, scanning the room for his friends he found her sitting at a table not far from the entrance, wearing a red jumper with no sign of him anywhere.

He proceeded to the table to join her

"Hey Carter"

"Sir"

"Where's Daniel?"

"He had to go check on Cassie Sir, she wasn't feeling well"

"Oh"

"He asked me to give you this when you arrived" she said handing him a piece of paper

Jack put the gifts on the table and took the note from her it read:

Good Jack you've got the gifts, your here, have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow. Daniel

"Oh for cryin' out loud Daniel" he whispered

"Something the matter Sir"

"Oh no, just the Canucks lost a game I wanted to know the score of that's all"

"Right"

"So Carter you ordered yet?" he asked as he sat down in the chair opposite her"

"Sir"

"A meal, have you"

"No Sir, I thought we were on assignment"

"We are Carter....here"

"O'Malley's"

"Sure"

"Why Sir?"

"Look you wanted an assignment sg-1 gave you one, which kinda helps ya Dad out to, because your off base for a few hours having fun and Friaser said it would do you some good"

"I should go"

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling too well under the circumstances" she replied as she got up to put a long back coat on

"Oh"

"I'll see you on base Sir"

"Ah listen Carter" he stood up "been on base all day isn't good for your or Alex and right now I'm not the best guy for company but what ya say we just forget work, do this lunch thing, I mean we are here after all, I'll even throw in the bonus of letting you be sick over me if ya like"

She smiled "what about the regs Sir?"

"Forget erm, if you have to think of this as your assignment to do what you want. Carter I'm not going to court-marshal you for having fun, besides how was I to know Jonas and Teal'c would get them selves reassigned to the infirmary for the night"

She sat back down and removed her coat

"How are they?"

"Well if they survive the wonderful care of that place, they'll be as good as new in no time"

"Good"

"Ya know Teal'c's shown that kid a few to many tricks for that sport"

"So I gather Sir, Daniel said he came off the worst

"If ya mean his egos buried then yeah, Jonas is the one with the concussion and dislocated shoulder, T's just mainly looking at some nice bruising, Frasier just wants to keep an eye on things" 

A waitress came to their table to take their order "Hi can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer...Carter"

"Mineral water please"

"Sure anything else"

Can you give us a few minutes?" he asked 

"No problem when your ready to order just let me know ok"

"Thanks" Sam said picking up menus and handing him one

"So Carter whatcha having since ya eating for two now" with that comment he could have sworn by the look she was giving him he could have been dead on the spot as he spoke and he was pretty sure she'd tried to kick him at least once after he said it.

"Sorry, but you've got to keep ya strength up especially now and anyway I can't wait to see what 'dish ala Carter is"

"Sir"

"Craving Carter"

"Right"

"Jonas said you got some pretty wired ones" he paused when he realised what he said hoping she hadn't heard him correctly or something he quickly tried to change the subject "I'm going for steak, how 'bout you?"

"Chicken burger, with fries and extra salad cream with the side order of salad"

"That it"

"Yeah"

"OK" Jack replied grabbing the attention of a waitress to place their order

While waiting for the meal Jack remembered he hadn't give Sam the gifts that Daniel had carefully wrapped and labelled.

"Oh these are for you, I'm guessing there from everyone" he said moving the gifts over to her, she opened the one labelled 'Sam' first to reveal a box of chocolates, the second he hadn't noticed was labelled 'Alex' so he decided to take it back

"Ah sorry this one isn't for you"

"Sir"

"It's for Alex"

"Well we're going to have a problem"

"Your telling me Carter, who's gonna open this and keep it safe till she gets here"

"She"

"Yeah, just a guess, anyway I think she or he would give you the honour so..." he handed the gift back and she carefully unwrapped the gift dropping her hands to her lap before he had chance to see what was inside.

"Cute Sir, very cute" she said a smile beaming across her face as she showed him a brown coloured teddy bear dressed in a sandy colour uniform like they wear sometimes on those trips to sandy planets through the gate, a pair of black shades and wearing a matching cap to the uniform, which strangely enough just happened to be placed exactly like a certain Colonel in the room wore his.

Oh yeah, Daniel definitely set this up he thought as he looked at the gift.

"Thanks Sir"

"No problem although I think Daniel needs all the attention for that one" he said pointing to the bear

After their meal the continued to talk for a few more hours, but mostly Jack was lost in his train of thought for what tomorrow would bring.

"Dance with me Sir" she said cutting into his thinking at that moment"

"What?"

"Dance with me"

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes"

"What, here, now?"

"Yes"

He wanted so much to find a way out of the situation, that was what he remembered the most lately being with 'her' the night of his retirement party and yet here she stood the same as 'her' and yet so different. He decided that tomorrow would probably be the day stuff returned to normal how he remembered with Connor, but she would still be dead, so what harm could it do if he did as this Carter requested.

He let out a sigh "all right" he said moving to the isle way he moved closer to where she stood. As a new song started in the background something that kind of fitted the sound of acoustic guitars with a soft over tone of a slightly heavier sound like an electric guitar stared playing.

He gently put his arms around her waist and she in turn strangely allowed herself the task of putting her arms around his neck and resting her head slightly on his shoulder.

__

Ooh, oh...   
There's a line that you cross when you find out that you're lost   
When your world is closing in and it crawls under your skin

  
And the heart's always blind when it's in this state of mind

There's a burning light in this town   
For every heart that's broken down tonight, here tonight   
You're stranded out there in the rain   
And you just can't see past the pain tonight   
You've fallen from Graceland, fallen from Graceland

When you're too proud to crawl, it keeps your back against the wall   
You wanna die, but you live with nothing left to give

  
And there's no place to hide when you're tangled up inside 

There's a burning light in this town   
For every heart that's broken down tonight, here tonight   
You're stranded out there in the rain   
But you just can't see past the pain tonight   
You've fallen from Graceland tonight

And there's no place to hide when you're tangled up inside

There's a burning light in this town   
For every heart that's broken down tonight, here tonight   
You're stranded out there in the rain   
But you just can't see past the pain tonight   
You've fallen from Graceland 

Fallen, you've fallen from Graceland tonight   
Fallen, fallen, fallen, fallen from Graceland tonight

There's a light, a bright light burning   
For every broken heart in this world tonight   
Deep inside yes, there's one light burning   
That will lead you through the storm tonight   
It's gonna be alright, be alright, yeah   
Gonna be alright, yeah   
(Fallen, fallen from Gaceland)   
It's gonna be alright   
(oh, it's gonna be alright) Tonight   
(Fallen - fallen - fallen - fallen - from Gaceland tonight)   
(Fallen from Gaceland tonight)   
(Fallen - fallen - fallen - fallen - from Gaceland)   
(Fallen, fallen from Gaceland...) 

She took her arms away from around his neck and lifted her head from his shoulder releasing herself from his hold a hand quickly moved to her stomach and the other rested on the table for support.

He got a slight glimpse of her face as she had moved away from him and right in that one moment it was a mixture of concern, worry and he was pretty sure panic was there too. Normally he would have gone to her side in an instant but something held him back so he just stood there.

"Ouch"

"Cater what's up?" she never answered him so he tried again "Sam" he said with a little more concern

She still never answered but turned slightly towards him still with her hand resting on her stomach slightly, the momentary look of fear in her eyes and her use of "Jack" was all he needed for him to move to her side grab her chair and help her to it.

"Can we get some water here folks" he shouted going into military mode with his orders

"Do you need good old Doc Friaser to make an outta office house call?

She shook her head slightly "no Sir I think I'm fine"

"You sure"

A waitress handed a glass of water to her "yes Sir"

With that she slightly flinched her spare hand again automatically going to her stomach. Jack got up off his knees and took the glass from her to stop it spilling more he placed it down on the table then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling this one in Doc Frasier's still on base" with that he started dialling on the phone. Only stopped by a hand reaching for his arm "Sir" the voice said softly, He stopped dialling and lowered himself slightly to her level.

"Yeah" he said almost in the same tone of voice as he watched her place his hand on her stomach temporally removing hers and placing it on top of his

"Wait" 

A minute or so later "feel that Sir" she asked noticing how quick he moved his hand from her stomach when she felt the next movement

"Sure did...listen I'm gonna get some air.... be right back.... I'm pleased for ya Carter...really" he said as he moved away and head for the door.

__


	12. Information

A/N Sorry it took a while to get up, let me know what you think ok

She watched as he slowly walked back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Sir" she said as she opened the door

He continued pacing for a few minutes, he was obviously thinking something over more than he usually did because by now he would have either thrown his famous Jack O'Neill grin at her like when he's planning something mischievous or given some kind of sarcastic comment to try and hide what was really on his mind, none of which he did, he just looked lost.

"Sir if what happened back there bothers you...."

"What?"

"Inside"

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry Sir"

"Why?"

"I should have never reacted like that"

He stopped pacing and glanced over at her "you think this is about you?" he asked

"Well Sir forgive me if I'm wrong, but the last time I let this get in the way you disappeared for days, so yeah I'm guessing its about me"

He moved to sit down on the steps in front of the entrance and gestured for her to follow, which she did lowering herself to a squatting position next to him.

"Carter believe me this has nothing to do with you or you been pregnant, it's only about me"

"OK"

He fidgeted uncomfortably with the conversation, he would have stopped it there and then had he not continued talking some more.

"Do ya know what it's like Carter, to have everything you ever dreamed of and more, only to loose it"?

"I don't follow Sir"

"I've lost to much in my life, I guess all I'm saying is if you have to walk away from the SGC, don't even question it, believe me what you have now is way more important"

"Is this about your son Sir?"

"What?"

"Charlie"

"Oh.... err.... no..... I mean yes...I don't know.... in part I guess"

"Is that why you've been acting wired lately Sir"

"Wired?" he quizzed

"Like doing what just happened in there, I mean you act like your cool with this whole situation, being there for me and still seeing me as myself without tensing up on me cause you see me as different because you see what's inside me as a threat. But at the same time and forgive me Sir I don't know if I'm right, you just seem as if you sometimes don't want the situation to exist"

"And why's that?

"Don't know Sir"

Ah..... right Miss Carter as your CO and your company for tonight I'm going to repeat this once ok"

"Sir"

"I am happy that, even given the wired stuff aside in a few months your gonna have that kid, in fact ya know you might not wanna stop there, of course you might wanna give the normal route a try but I'm quite looking forward to the whole 'Carter's taking on the world' thing"

"Then why?"

"I just have stuff on my mind that's all Carter"

"Want to talk Sir"

"No believe me Carter, you'll think it over too much"

"I'm here if you change your mind"

"Right"

"Are we going back in? it's getting chilly and well I can't stay down here much longer"

"Oh hey Carter, I'm sorry" he said jumping to his feet and helping her up

"It's fine Sir and thanks"

"Not a problem"

"Do you mind if we call it a night Sir, I'm feeling kind of tired"

"Not at all, wait here and I'll settle the bill, then I'll give you a ride"

"That's not necessary Sir, I can get a cab"

"It'll be quicker"

"OK thanks Sir"

"Stay here" he said as he returned inside to pay the bill

Pulling up outside her house, Jack got out of his truck and walked round to assist his passenger with the task of getting out and continued he's duty as her 'date' by walking her to her door.

"Well Carter, it's been fun, wish we'd done it more often"

"We will Sir, if you like, when the others are up to it"

"Maybe"

"Are you coming in Sir?

"No, I should go, got a busy day tomorrow"

"I understand"

"But that stuff we talked about don't worry about it, it'll be sorted one way or other by then"

"Good"

"Well see ya Carter"

"Night Sir" she said as he headed back to the truck

He sat in the truck parked outside the house for a few minutes making sure she was OK given that it was dark and she did live alone. Any version of 'Carter' he had come to know in the past could take care of themselves and he kinda guessed that she would to but she was around five months pregnant and that changed things slightly.

He was about to pull away when the truck passenger door opened and a new passenger occupied the seat.

"Hi Jack"

"Harry" he said resisting the urge to really yell at him for sneaking up on him "what..."

"Just drive, I'll explain on the way"

Jack looked at the slightly unshaven smaller man with a 'this better be good' look all over his face.

"Hammond sent me"

"Really"

"Jack this is important"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"It concerns Carter"

He pulled away and continued driving like he had been asked to all be it reluctantly and it was a good few minutes before either spoke to the other.

"Gonna ask this once, how the hell did you get Hammond to let you off base"

"I heard stuff you know even not being on Earth, I still know what's going on maybe better than you, I told him that it concerned Carter, but because of its nature and possible risk to her I'd only speak to you"

"And what would that be"

"How far along is she?"

"Excuse me"

"Oh come on Jack, I know she's pregnant"

"How?"

"I have my sources"

"Sure ya do Harry"

"Jack she's in danger"

"Oh here we go"

"It's the truth"

"What's it this time?"

"The child she is carrying"

"What about it?"

"It's been genetically altered"

"And this is important to me, how?"

"They'll kill her"

"Who?"

"NID"

"Come on Harry it's a baby, not some green eyed monster threat to the planet"

"If she's here and in her condition something went wrong"

"Try starting from the beginning please that way ya can at least try not to confuse me half as much"

"Does she remember anything?"

"Like"

"How it happened in the first place"

"How should I know?"

"Jack"

"Look, all she's said is she remembers me been with her and something along the lines of after the 'big day' they whoever they were, were going to eventually kill us. As for me, don't even go there I remember squat, just got my head full of stuff I don't even know is real or not"

"Makes sense"

"What does?"

"Your being there would have made her have the testing done a little easier, especially if both, not just her own life were in danger"

"Tests?"

"Experiments, to create a genetically enhanced solider"

"What?"

"I did some shopping for you Jack" he said taking a small black disk from his pocket and showing it to him

"What is it?"

"All the files I could download from NID headquarters regarding Major Carter and the programme, what the kid was designed to do that sort of thing"

"How do you know it's a...."

"'Super solider'"

"Yeah"

"She has the Goau'ld marker in her system that makes her more of a target, plus her name is the only one in the files. It looks like they were only in the early stages of stage one, the pregnancy it's self, noting that the child would also carry the marker and before implantation it's DNA code would be altered to make it more susceptible to anything that they needed in the future"

"Like"

"Advanced strength, speed that kind of thing"

"Right"

"Jack, the procedures are incomplete"

"So it's just a baby then"

"A baby with the potential to evolve far beyond that of a normal child if it's allowed to fall into the wrong hands"

"So it's just a baby then"

"Look, all I'm saying is watch your back with this, I knew about the programme five years ago, a backup plan to if the stargate programme failed" 

"Let me guess, it was 'officially' closed down and yet hey presto someone's running it through the backdoor"

"Pretty much"

"I'd lay money its Kinsey"

"Whoever it is will want to cover it up"

"So"

"They'll destroy any and all links to the programme especially Carter if they think her remembering stuff that happened is a threat to them"

"Ya know I've had a really bad few days, mind if I get back to ya on this?"

"Someone should keep an eye on her"

"Who?"

"Carter"

"That's not concern I hear coming from you is it?"

"Would I be here taking risks if...."

"You tell me"

"Alright, fine, I don't want any harm to come to the Major same as you"

"Oh like you really have any idea what I want Maybourne"

"Like SG-1 isn't important to you"

"Not that one, no not really"

"What's that mean?"

"Forget it, doesn't matter"

Jack pulled up outside his house.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Your so not welcome"

"Oh how touching"

"Your welcome"

Maybourne stepped out of the truck and turned around and tossed the disk over to Jack "for what its worth Jack I hope everything turns out OK" with that he walked off away from the truck.


	13. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: The song 'Fallen from Graceland' again doesn't belong to me.

A/N It's another marathon in my some what shaked up story since the 'accident' a few weeks ago (longest to date) so please enjoy tell me if you like it and I'll get next bit up soon.

Whoever said sometimes the true hurts is so right, it does more than we ever want it to sometimes.

I'm still trying to figure out why exactly I got Jacob to do that damn memory test thing anyway. I mean I always knew things weren't right in a way, like she could ever marry me or for that matter why would I let her when she could do so much better. Then there's the Air Force, we'd never have lost it all in one night based on a simple retirement thing, we have more respect for each other than that.

But it hurts all the same for it being so real, to have her care for me like that, to get a second chance at what I lost. In a way I've been given that again but the playing field's changed it can't be like it was there, we can't be married, she isn't having my kid and I can't care for her like that, the regulations still stand and I'm not retiring on medical grounds.... yet.

Maybe it would have been easier if Daniel's powers of distraction worked better on her, so she wouldn't find out what 'Dad' was doing on base and the possible reason for me being off with everyone, especially her, was.

And it was pretty great Jack ya couldn't have done much better if ya tried. She heard everything. Or at least the parts that included hers and my own name plus marriage in the same sentence. She definitely got the bits about Connor, cause at that point she entered the room, took one look at 'Dad' strapped to the chair and hooked to that damn machine then glanced across at me. For the first time I do believe I couldn't read what she was thinking just by her look, then she high tailed it outta the room leaving Daniel to enter a few minutes later wondering what the hell was going on given she didn't look too good and blanked him when he asked, then nearly being sent flying by Jacob as he went after her.

Them memory things have screwed everything up for me, the saving the world business is very well overrated. Thor could have stepped in anytime to stop it, all of it, my very realistic dreams, Carter's pregnancy.... I take that back...just the dreams none of them and we'd still be on speaking terms, as it is after the tests she'd blank me every time today unless it was work related.

So here I am some twelve hours or so later sat on the roof of my house, a beer in hand an as yet unsigned resignation form for Hammond and that disk Harry gave me about Carter in one jacket pocket. A one way ticket to Chicago in the other and still got nothing, no reason to stay or go really just need some time to think.

Yeah, time the greatest healer of all, so not true, it's the cowards way out of saying, 'see ya around'. I don't know how or why but somehow that Zarc thing and the dream made that line be crossed, the one that goes from 'I care about her a lot more than I'm supposed to' to 'I love her' and that can be a dangerous thing. And it was about the time of that damn song.... how did it go?

__

There's a line that you cross when you find out that you're lost   
When your world is closing in and it crawls under your skin

  
And the heart's always blind when it's in this state of mind

There's a burning light in this town   
For every heart that's broken down tonight, here tonight   
You're stranded out there in the rain   
And you just can't see past the pain tonight   
You've fallen from Graceland, fallen from Graceland

When you're too proud to crawl, it keeps your back against the wall   
You wanna die, but you live with nothing left to give

  
Then I realised how much, or at least the potential that I was willing to walk that road again and that is kind of the scary part if all what happened hadn't, would those feeling have surfaced.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock at his door "Sir" clearing his head he walked across the roof slightly to get a view of who it was, of course he already knew.

"Sir, we need to talk"

She stood silently for a moment waiting for a reply when none came she turned to leave.

"Carter wait I'm coming down, go in it's open"

He entered a few minutes later to see her standing in the entrance to the living room.

"What can I do for ya Carter?" he asked a little coldly busying himself with another activity

"We need to talk Sir"

"About?" he stopped what he was doing to take a deep breath, he moved across to the couch and offered the seat next to him to her.

There was a long almost eerie silence in the room as he thought how to proceed and she sat waiting for what need to be said by him.

"Carter I'm sorry, what happened earlier, you weren't meant to find out"

"It's fine Sir really"

"No it's not"

"Why?"

"Because.... because it's not right...I should have believed in this.... in you at least"

"You weren't to know Sir"

"I still should have told you though"

"Told me what, that you had a dream, we nearly got married had a child.... what was his name?"

"Connor, Jake Connor O'Neill"

"Connor and I assume we did pretty OK"

"Yeah we did after a certain ex CO got his act together"

"Oh"

"Yeah took him a while to realise a few things"

"Like"

"Doesn't matter, what matters is I believed some stupid dream was real and not this and I can't shift it.... the memories are there.... like I need to remember.... even when I try to forget everything's still in here"

"It does matter Sir"

"How?"

"Might be a reason behind it"

"Oh sure, like splitting the team up?"

"Sir"

"I asked General Hammond for some leave"

"Why?"

"It's easier"

"With all due respect Sir I think its called running away"

"Ya know you said almost the same thing to me in the dream"

"And"

"And I still spent almost a year in England"

"That bad"

"Yeah, but trust me the time I had from the minute I got back was just great"

Sensing his need to get stuff off his chest she proceeded carefully with her next question "Want to tell me about it Sir?"

"What?"

"After England"

"Carter trust me it doesn't matter"

"Sir, I'd like to know.... at least tell me what it was like"

"What, what was like?"

"Having Connor"

"Ah listen Sam, I don't...."

"Sir I need to know"

"Why?"

"Well Sir for starters Alex is going to be here sooner rather than later and...."

"You wanna know if you can hack it"

"Sort of Sir"

"Oh yeah, I'd say so. But then you would probably have been over analysing everything at least six months or so before he arrived, you even gave me a second chance at the Dad thing for some reason stating that he'd definitely inherit your brains but I could be there if I wanted.... but I screwed up in typical O'Neill fashion"

"Sir"

"Let me finish, which is why I'm leaving. After the test I got your Dad to do I ran a few things passed Frasier, you're clean you're not going planet visiting for a while yet if that's what you want, the fact is I leave now and you and Alex can get to know one another better"

"Jack"

"Look, something happened, I'm not making that mistake again if I go now before anything happens then it won't happen you'll do just fine though"

"What happened?"

"I crossed a line I said I wouldn't cross, had stuff to think about and a year later everything changed because I let personal stuff interfere with the job and I'm not ready to go there again"

"So your basically leaving for what happened between us in a dream?"

"No"

"Sounds like it to me"  
  
"Well it's in part why.... I can't do it again...I can't forget what I am first and fore most"

"What's that?"

"Military.... when I do my past catches up with me and I'm not letting you or Alex there become part of that past"

"Sir it was just a dream"

"Yeah and a one I had to sit and watch you die in..... I'm not doing it again I am not going to explain to that kid one day why you aren't here"

"That's why you've been 'off' lately"

"He nodded"

"Sir, dreams don't dictate how our lives are"

"I know that"

"I haven't made Colonel yet.... so you've got to put up with me a while yet, besides I have a reason to make sure we all make it home"

"Alex?"

"Yeah, well I'm not explaining the why your favourite Uncles didn't come home thing to him or her either"

"Good point"

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Chicago"

"Why?"

"Need time to think"

"I thought you went to your cabin when you got leave"

"I do"

"So what's different now"

"I don't know, its just part of my life I guess and I need time as far away from it as possible"

"Sir" she said a little hurt in her voice

"Carter, this isn't about you as such, I just don't know what I'm doing right now, that make sense?"

"I guess"

"But there are a few things I need to take care of first"

"What?"

"Like, making sure you keep me updated on Alex that kinda thing"

"Will do Sir, but on one condition"

"What's that?"

"You get back here ASAP"

"Yes Ma'am" he replied mockingly

"Oh and to give you this" he pulled the disk from his pocket and handing it to her"

"What's on it?"

"A present from a friend we both know"

"Who Sir?"

"Maybourne"

"Maybourne, I thought...."

"We'd seen the last of him, apparently not"

"How did he get through the gate let alone off base?"

"Hammond let him"

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently your headline news at the minute and he had to come and spill it to me"

"Why?"

"The disk so he tells it contains some interesting stuff about you and he thought it was his duty to make sure you got it, I thought you'd find it interesting since apparently you're the only file on it and Maybourne says it has info on Alex too.

"When did you get it?"

"Last night, I'd have given it to you sooner but with everything today I was trying to wait for the right time"

"I'll take a look later Sir thanks. Right now I think I should be heading back, its getting late and well I think I need Daniel to take me to the store, I'm out of waffles, chocolate brownie ice cream and strawberries and I don't think anyone wants a cranky Major"

"You didn't drive over here did you?"

"Your kidding right Sir, should I ever be allowed in a car alone again it will be a miracle. Daniel brought me over I told him to give me some time to talk to you and he should be back anytime now"

"Ah"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Daniel" she replied

"And he's not coming in?"

"I asked him not to"

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to, he saw what I was like earlier and didn't think doing this now would be good for me"

"Might have been right though"

"How?"

"My little leave thing its tomorrow first thing"

"And you weren't going to tell me"

"I was gonna leave a note but tell you no I wasn't"

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it then"

"OK" he replied moving to help her up if she needed it

He was sure she would have left there and then had he not reached out to take her arm slightly in his hand and hold her back slightly causing her to turn to face him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

He moved his hand gently from her wrist lowered his eyes over her body and then back to her face for approval for his actions.

She gave her consent.

He moved his hand so it hovered slightly over her stomach, the last time he did this he freaked out slightly on her and he wanted to put that right before he left. Holding back slightly he gave a final glance at her and seeing no sign of disapproval he placed it down on her stomach.

He stood silently for a moment before the question was asked.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

No answer was given but he did speak "ah there you are" he said in a somewhat softer tone of voice than normal.

She smiled when she realised what he was doing another 'Jack O'Neill moment' as Daniel had called his behaviour on occasions.

"Now listen kid, I'm going for a little while right, but I'm still technically your Mom's CO that means I'm her commanding officer and since your in there that means I'm your CO to, so here's the deal, no giving your Mom a hard time in there OK"

"Sir, I don't think...."

"Never hurts to try"

"Yes Sir"

"Now come on I've kept you here long enough"

"Guess I'll see you when you get back then"

"Sure thing"

"Right, bye then"

He walked with her to the door "Sam I'll be back before ya know it"

"You better" 

"Promise" he said as he pulled her into a hug.


	14. Time Fuse

"Well guess I'll see ya when I get back guys" Jack said from outside the airport

"Or you could not go at all" Daniel said

"Daniel, didn't know ya cared"

"Jack"

"Relax Daniel I'm coming back, got a promise to keep to Carter"

"Why didn't you let her come see you off with us?" Daniel asked

"Didn't need to, said all that I need last night"

"So"

"So didn't want her to have to do the trip here, she's better off with Dr Frasier and Jonas around to keep an eye on things"

"Your worried about her?" Daniel asked

"Well she's a workaholic and five months pregnant"

"What your doing now isn't helping"

"We talked last night she knows why I'm leaving"

"Care to tell us? Daniel asked

"No"

"OK"

"Listen guys, I should get going"

"Right"

"Hold the fort while I'm away"

"We shall O'Neill"

"Daniel keep outta trouble"

"You to Jack" he said shaking his hand pulling him closer and patting his back

Jack moved to the side and stood in front of Teal'c "well big guy see ya later"

"You shall O'Neill" he replied and in typical Teal'c style outstretched his hand and took a firm hold of his arm lowering his head slightly as he did so "and do not worry Major Carter and her unborn child are safe, no harm will come to them you have my word"

"Why thanks T"

"Your welcome O'Neill"

"Now get outta here will ya, go distract Carter or something"

"As you wish O'Neill"

"Last chance Jack"

"Daniel go"

"Alright"

Jack bent down to pick his cases up from the ground and turned to head inside in search of the area needed for him to wait for his flight.

Ten minutes later his cell phone went off, forgot to switch the damn thing off he thought and this will be Daniel telling me I forgot something, putting the cases down he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Ah Daniel, from this point on I'm unavailable to anyone no exceptions so this better be good"

There was a long pause.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill a voice spoke it sounded like a voice scrambler of some kind was being used

"Yeah"

"Good, now listen closely catch your plane she dies, call for backup she dies, tell anyone she dies"

"What? who?

"Major Carter"

"What do you what with..."

"She has something that belongs to us"

"What's that?"

"None of your concern but trust this, if you do not comply with our instructions to the latter she will also die"

Jack took a minute to take all he'd been told in before proceeding "what do you want me to do?"

Renting a truck as instructed Jack proceeded with the task he'd been set and headed over to Carter's house as fast as he could.

He called her house, her cell and Janet's on the way there to his fear receiving no answer from anyone, eventually arriving at the conclusion that they might be on base and at the very least he had to check it out to see what he was up against.

After what seemed like ages been put on hold he finally heard a voice over the phone.

"Hammond"

"Sir, its O'Neill"

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Have Major Carter, Dr Frasier and Jonas returned to base Sir?"

"All but Major Carter"

"General Sir, I know your probably thinking why I'm enquiring as to Major Carter's where abouts when I'm meant to be on leave but believe me I have a reason, I just can't explain now, can you patch me through to Frasier please. 

After another lengthy pause.

"Frasier"

"Janet"

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Please tell me you didn't leave Carter alone"

"Yes Sir, she insisted, there were a few emergencies here on base that required the attention of Jonas and myself, she wanted time alone in any case....Jack is something wrong?"

Ah no, no everything's fine"

"Was she at home when you returned to base?"

"Yes Sir"

"Crap" was the last thing Dr Frasier heard from the other end of the phone before the line went dead.

It was happening again somehow he knew it was happening all over again slightly different but the same, he couldn't deal with stuff, he ran, she had a chance of a life and he was about to be the cause for loosing that life directly or not. The events in the dream were slowly coming true, sure it was hard to believe and maybe just a little strange, but he'd lost her once and he'd be damned if he was going there again. This he had a chance to stop, before anything happened and he would at any cost.

Pulling up outside her house, he jumped out of the truck observing his surroundings as he went, his black ops training came in handy sometimes. Nothing was visually out of the ordinary from what he could see, so he proceed to walk slowly to the steps of the entrance to the house as he'd been instructed and was about to walk up them when there was a massive explosion.

.......TO BE CONTINUED 

A/N Ok folks I'm calling an end to 'pages of the future' (I just like living a cliffhanger or two makes it more fun to write) *evil grin*

However, if and this is an if you want it there is a sequel with a working title 'Future's Fate' (Thanks Yami Trekkie for helping there) so if you want it review here or drop a note by gateworld messageboard if that's easier and I'll get the next instalment to you ASAP.

KP


End file.
